Reconnaissance
by Oceanna
Summary: Simon se souvient des règles de l'hospitalité de ses parents : les honneurs, les petits plats dans les grands. Et puis il y a le Serenity, et la manière dont le vaisseau se referme autour de lui, sans égard ni bienvenue.


_A/N : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où il faut écrire un OS en une heure à partir d'un thème, ici : « Hospitalité ». La fin est un peu loupée, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !_

Reconnaissance

Il se souvient de ses parents et de leurs invités : sa mère qui aidait la cuisinière, qui vérifiait l'espacement entre les assiettes, qui surveillait la salle à manger avec un regard sévère, concentré. Des heures de préparations, des jours parfois, pour qu'ils puissent dire : ce n'est rien, c'est bien normal pour vous recevoir.

Sa sœur dit, bien avant lui : « ce n'est rien, c'est bien normal, il faut que je prouve que j'ai plus de crédits que vous. »

Il l'a doucement grondée en disant qu'il s'agit d'amis, que ce n'est pas le but. Il lui faut plusieurs années – plus exactement : il lui faut comprendre que les autres ne vivent pas comme lui – pour comprendre qu'elle avait totalement raison. C'est River – il ne devrait pas être surpris.

.

Et puis, il y a la lettre de River. Les nuits d'hôtel miteux payés par des cartes jetables, presque intraçables, les navettes de nuit, et enfin, enfin… Cette machine où repose le corps de sa sœur et des instructions griffonnées sur un bout de papier.

Et puis, il y a ce vaisseau minable, cette équipe, et la question qui bat contre ses tempes : que faire maintenant ? Ils ne peuvent pas rentrer, ils doivent rester en mouvement et l'argent qu'il a est en train de s'épuiser. Que faire ?

.

L'hospitalité du capitaine est à son image : elle n'en a que le nom et pas grand-chose de plus. Les draps sont revêches, le matelas inconfortable. S'il n'y avait pas sa sœur à côté de lui, chaude, son souffle contre sa peau, vivante défaut d'être saine d'esprit, il ne resterait pas. Même avec tout cela, s'il devait avoir un autre choix, il le prendrait. Il sait qu'il ne reste que pour ses connaissances et possiblement parce que Mal prend un malin plaisir à faire ce qu'il peut pour se mettre l'Alliance à dos.

Et pourtant.

Et pourtant, ils restent. Pour toutes les menaces de Mal, il y a l'œil acerbe et moqueur d'Inara qui semble penser qu'il se plaint uniquement pour entendre le son de sa voix. Pour toutes les menaces de Jayne il y a les réponses de Book à propos de pitié et de compassion. Pour toute la distance prudente de Zoé, il y a l'humour de Wash. Et il y a Kaylee qui lui prend la main et celle de River un jour et qui lui refait visiter les coursives, la bouche pleine d'un vocabulaire technique dont il ne comprend que le quart, mais qui semble honnêtement heureuse de les savoir à bord.

Il n'est pas le bienvenu. Personne n'a sorti de couverts en argent à son arrivée, et personne ne semble prendre le temps de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Il ne comprend pas à quoi sont dû les prises de bec entre Mal et Book et pourquoi le premier a tant de mal avec sa foi. Il n'y a personne pour lui dire comment est-ce que Wash a pu séduire Zoé. Personne pour lui raconter comment est-ce que quelqu'un d'aussi innocente que Kaylee s'est retrouvée avec des contrebandiers sans le sous. Personne pour lui indiquer le bouton pour éviter que Jayne ne les menace de mort.

Et à la fois : il est un fugitif et sa sœur est définitivement traqué par le gouvernement et ils sont là, vivants – libres.

.

Il se souvient de sa mère, de sa voix : « ce n'est rien, c'est bien normal », et cela ressemble à une de ces leçons des penseurs de l'antiquité, à ce récit de Zeus prenant forme humaine et découvrant l'hospitalité chez un couple de vieillards qui ne lui demande, en récompense, seulement de pouvoir mourir ensemble.

Il ne veut pas être reconnaissant : Mal est un psychopathe et il est las qu'on lui fasse sentir qu'il est un bourgeois, un fils de riche à leur merci.

Mais, quand il prend le temps d'y penser, que River dort, paisible pour une fois contre lui, il doit admettre – il l'est. Il l'est.


End file.
